


Midnight Punishments

by oneerectiontomyheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Facial, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, baby!harry - Freeform, but only for his 'daddy', daddy!louis, dom!Louis, harry is a slut, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneerectiontomyheart/pseuds/oneerectiontomyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes out drinking in London and the boys get a little too handsy. Louis has to show him who he belongs to and makes him beg for forgiveness.<br/>Inspired by these two photos<br/>http://one-erection-to-my-heart.tumblr.com/image/89533212326<br/>http://one-erection-to-my-heart.tumblr.com/image/89532965311</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thought that registered in my mind was why the fuck did I drink that much. I had a concert today and the idea of staying up drinking seemed like a great idea last night.  
Louis hadn't gone and he tried to convince me to stay back with him but of course I didn't listen.  
I slowly got up, noticing Louis' absence in the bed, and made my way to the bathroom. Once inside I used the toilet, brushed my teeth and drew a bath.  
There aren't many chances to bathe on the tour it's usually quick showers and I appreciated the chance to soak whenever it was available.  
I guess I had fallen asleep because before I knew it I was under the water. The water had chilled and I reached for my towel with wrinkly fingers.  
Louis was on his iPad when I got back into the room.  
"Have fun last night?" His voice was hard and accusing.  
"I guess yeah"  
"Snog any long haired boys?"  
"What? Of course I didn't, why would you think that"  
"Just these pictures all over the internet of you with random blokes hanging all over you."  
"They were just people asking for pictures, nothing more."  
"You know how I feel about you letting guys hang all over you young Harold. I will not stand for you completely ignoring my rules."  
"No Louis, this is ridiculous you can't just make up rules and boss me around. You know I don't do anything with them. Why are you so god damn jealous all the time?" My eyes immediately widened at my own words and I smacked my hand over my mouth.  
"Oh my god Louis I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to mouth off like that. You've got to believe me, I love you. I'm so sorry please forgive me." I was practically begging on my knees.  
"If you hadn't meant it you wouldn't have done it. I thought we were going to have a wonderful day. I was going to make you dinner and have a proper romantic night but you just had to go out and disobey and on top of that you mouthed off. I expected so much more from you, I thought you were a good boy."  
"Oh yes please I am a good boy. I'm always a good boy for you."  
"Are you gonna be a good boy and accept your punishment?"  
"Yes daddy, I'll be good for you. Anything for you." I dropped my towel and got on my hands and knees on the edge of the bed. I felt Louis approach and I readied myself.  
"Now baby, before I do this I want you to tell me why you're being punished just so we can make sure you don't do it again."  
"For talking back to you when you were reprimanding me."  
"Good boy, what else?"  
"For being a slut."  
"Yes baby, and what happens to sluts?" His hand made it's way to my ass and he started kneading it with his fingers.  
"They-they get punished."  
"Yes and why is Daddy going to punish you?"  
"To show me who I'm a slut for."  
"And who are you a slut for?"  
"For you Daddy, only a slut for you."  
"Yes baby, that's right. Now Daddy is gonna give you your punishment but remember I don't like it anymore than you do." Louis stopped rubbing my ass and raised his hands and brought it down with a loud smack. It stung but the shock went right to my dick. His hand kept coming down spanking me and every hit sent a rush of blood to my now hard cock. After my bum turned red he replaced his smacks with soft touches, trying to soothe the burn away.  
Tears rolled down my face from the humiliation. I had disappointed Louis and directly broke his rules and here I was loving the punishment he gave me.  
The touches were quickly replaced by gentle kisses and he quickly spread my cheeks exposing my hole. His tongue trailed around making sure to not touch where I wanted it most. His tongue kept going up and down and side to side but never touching my hole.  
This went on for what felt like hours before he retreated his mouth from my hole earning a desperate whine from me.  
"Relax baby, this is your punishment. You do what I want."  
He motioned me to turn around and when I did i saw that he had fully undressed and his cock stood up leaking precum onto his stomach.  
"C'mon baby suck." He didn't have to ask twice before I had his head in my mouth.  
I tongued around the slit before I brought my head down fitting half of his dick in my mouth and hollowing my cheeks.  
"So eager baby, so eager to please Daddy aren't you?" I released a moan on his cock at his words. The vibrations caused his hips to jerk forward and he grabbed onto my hair tugging slightly causing me to moan again. Soon he was fucking my mouth in shallow strokes. Wanting him to go harder I looked, making eye contact and moaning around his dick again. He got the message because quickly he was fucking into my mouth at a pace I couldn't keep with. I just let him hold my head as he gagged me with his cock.  
"Oh baby Daddys gonna cum. Gonna cum on your pretty little face. You want Daddy to do that baby? Want Daddy to mark you with his cum?" "Oh yes Daddy, cum on me please. I want you to cum on my face. Make me your little slut, I wanna be your little slut daddy."  
My hand replaced my mouth and I began jerking him off quickly. I closed my eyes and left my mouth open ready to catch any cum. He aimed his cock at me and the first spurt landed above my eye and dripped down. Quickly my face was covered in cum and he even managed to get some in my mouth and I swallowed happily.  
When I opened my eyes I saw Louis staring at me admiringly.  
"You look so beautiful. You did so good baby, so good for daddy."  
"Can I come now Daddy, please?"  
"Now honey, we have a concert to attend in an hour and we must get going." My eyes started tearing up when I realized I wasn't getting my release.  
"But Daddy, you said I had been good. I thought I was a good boy." I was full out sobbing now, my cock ached and all I wanted was release.  
"Now Harry, you know how daddy feeling about crying over your punishment. You still have to prove to me you'll be a good boy. If you're good all night and promise not to cum I'll make you feel real good tonight."  
"I promise Daddy, I'll be really good."  
"Good boy, we have to go now."


	2. Chapter 2

This is what I live for, the crowd is pumping with energy and they're singing along to every song. Louis is laughing at something Zayn said and I can almost forget about the semi I’m sporting in my jeans if it wasn't for the lingering touches Louis keeps pressing against my bulge. Other than that the night goes on like any other.

It’s not until were doing band introductions that something goes wrong. Someone gets the bright idea to start a water fight and I’m being chased by Louis across the stage. I've made it to a dead end and I stop and his body comes crashing into mine flipping me around so I land on my back. His bottom ends up landing on my erection and the pressure is enough to send me over the edge. My body tenses with my orgasm and I can see it in his eyes when he notices because they become pointed and he grinds down on me again.

“You're gonna get it later,” he whispers in my ear right before he climbs off of me and walks away without offering me a hand to get up. I spend the rest of the night trying to apologize to him with my eyes and he spends the rest of the night pointedly ignoring me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
